


Always Be Together

by Munchin_Munchkin



Series: Young Justice Drabble Box [3]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Birdflash - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mid-Time Skip, implied couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchin_Munchkin/pseuds/Munchin_Munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just..."</p><p>He turned away from his once best friend in a lame attempt to protect himself from further injury.</p><p>"Just what?" the perpetrator inquired, not knowing how truly deep his words from earlier had cut.</p><p>"I just thought...that we would always be together you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Together

"It's just..."  
  
He turned away from his once best friend in a lame attempt to protect himself from further injury.  
  
"Just what?" the perpetrator inquired, not knowing how truly deep his words from earlier had cut.  
  
"I just thought...that we would always be together you know?" Dick finally exclaimed. "We were always together, from the beginning! Even after Roy or Kaldur, after Conner and the Team, even after Artemis, it was still just us!"  
  
He knew that he was yelling, but it hurt. He knew that Wally wasn't that big on the hero gig anymore and was never as "motivated" as the rest of them were, but Dick always thought he would have been the first one to know about his leaving the Team. He never dreamed that it would be through text-invite to his going away party.  
  
"Di-"  
  
"No! You don't get to call me that anymore! Kid Flash was the only one that knew who I am. You're just Wally West, not the Kid Flash I knew." Dick hissed, giving into the comfort offered by his darker side.  
  
The look he saw on Wally's face when he looked up made him want to take it all back. The words, the yelling, and the memory of himself he was giving Wally on his last day as Kid Flash. Dick felt the apology and tasted the regret on his tongue, but it wouldn't come out.  
  
He watched as green eyes darkened and a red head lower. He watched as the freckled face turned towards the door and the now-civilian body follows. His breathing stopped when the larger than average feet stopped in the doorway, thinking it was a chance to apologize.  
  
"Wal-"  
  
"It's been an honor working with you...Robin." Wally said before stepping out the door.  
  
"I..." Dick whispered to an empty room. "I always thought that we would be together..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted under an alternate title "YJ: Drabble Box", but I decided to split them up into individual fics to make them easier to search for. I did this for my FF account too, so...Yeah.
> 
> School has been a bit of a butt, so updates might take a while but they make for good procrastination material. (This same end note will be posted under the chapters from the same fic.)


End file.
